Lick it
by Kats Lehnsherr
Summary: Puppyshipping  Lo que pasa una tarde de peliculas con tanta golosina.


**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Escribo esta historia solo por el simple placer de compartir y pasar un buen tiempo.

**Nota antes de empezar**: Disculpen si es algo grotesco, la idea solo vino. Disculpen también si hay algunos errores, no tuve tiempo de que mi beta reader revisara esto.  
>Si gustan un kink, envíenme un mensaje privado y podemos hablar de ello y publicarlo. Que tengan excelente fin de semana.<p>

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el respaldo del sillón. Era la cuarta vez que Katsuya iba hacia la cocina y pedía que le pusiera pausa a la película. Rodó sus ojos pensando por que no mejor se había traído un carrito lleno de dulces, ya que cada vez que se iba, regresaba con una golosina diferente.

Seguía pensando en eso cuando escuchó un golpe seco provenir de la puerta, ladeó la cabeza aun recargada en el respaldo, observando entrar corriendo a un descalzo rubio.

"_¿Alguien te persigue?_"

"_Esta muy oscuro el pasillo… No me gusta estar solo, siento que me observan." _Respondió dejándose caer en el sillón, cerca del ojiazul, con rodillas pegadas a su propio pecho.

"_No necesitas estar solo, ni a oscuras. Yo lo hago cuando caminas alejándote de mi…"_ Seto sonrió, enviando la indirecta de que le miraba el trasero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

"_Ugh… No es lo mismo, allá no sé que me vigila, ¡ahora pon la película!"_ Demandó abriendo un botecito pequeño de tapa blanca al mismo tiempo que tomaba una cuchara del bolsillo del pantalón.

Kaiba lo miró curioso al momento que ponía 'play' a la película "Penélope". Pasó un minuto y Katsuya volteo a ver a Seto, quien lo seguía observando. Con la cuchara en la boca, habló:

"… _¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo la nariz como ella?"_

"_Sí. Creo que debemos terminar."_

Katsuya estrecho los ojos, regresando la mirada a Seto con labios hechos una fina línea. "_Eres un idiota." _Fue lo único que mencionó y viró de nuevo a ver la pantalla grande que tenían en la habitación de cine.

"_No, en serio… ¿Eso no se come con pan?"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_ Volteo Katsuya, nuevamente, y esta vez, algo desesperado. Quería ver la película, y la tenían en subtítulos, y el no era muy rápido para leer.

"_Estas comiendo Nutella… Con cuchara." _Y los ojos de Kaiba ahora estaban fijos en los labios brillantes del rubio.

"_¿Y? No pasa nada si me la como así… ¿También quieres?" _Preguntó, lamiéndose residuos del producto de los labios.

Kaiba movió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, aun con la mirada fija en esos labios rosas. _"No." _Respondió al tiempo que sentía sus pantalones un poco apretados.

Jounouchi se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo cucharadas del botecito, lamiendo la cuchara lenta de una forma inconsciente. Siendo honestos, Kaiba ya no le interesaba la película, y ahora su atención se centraba en esos labios rosas y húmedos, esa lengua brillante, y quizá un poco de nutella.

La mayoría de la gente pensaría que al CEO de Kaiba Corporation no le gustan los dulces. Le gustan, pero no en demasía como a su pequeño hermano. El sabía detenerse y disfrutaba, en especial, de los chocolates. Por obvias razones, le gustaba también la nutella, y el aroma dulce a vainilla de su rubio amante, pero jamás había intentado combinar ambas cosas.

"_¿Harías eso por mi si yo tuviera esa nariz?_" Preguntó el más joven, absorto de los pensamientos de su amante.

"_Haría eso y mucho más._" Contestó, claramente no poniendo atención a lo que sucedía en la película y realmente no le interesaba. ¿Cómo podría ponerle atención a una mujer con nariz de cerdo cuando tenía a su atractivo 'perro callejero' lamiendo una cuchara tan sensualmente?

Colocó una mano detrás del cuello de Katsuya, capturando su cabello y jalándolo hacia él, atrapando esos labios dulces. El beso al principio era suave, delicado, terminado con el aire de ambos cuerpos, y al romper el beso, Jou parpadeó, confuso. Seto no le dio oportunidad de preguntar y nuevamente lo besó, esta vez el beso no era como el primero; este beso era rudo, era un beso hambriento, y Katsuya no estaba seguro si era de atención, amor o algo más, sin embargo, no se preocupo mucho por eso. Pensar no era lo suyo, y menos en situaciones como esta.

El castaño delicadamente le quitó la cuchara de las manos, aventándola al suelo, cerca, y teniendo a Katsuya sin nada más de que ocuparse, su mano derecha tomo el tobillo del lado contrario del rubio, arrastrándolo hacia él, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y así posicionándose entre sus piernas.

Los besos eran más desesperados, buscaban algo y Katsuya no sabía que era. No fue cuando sintió una mano de Kaiba introducirse debajo de su camisa, quizá eso buscaba, más contacto, más del cuerpo de Katsuya, de su calidez, de su ser.  
>La ropa que utilizaba el rubio fue a dar al suelo en cuestión de segundos, ambos cooperando para terminar con las berreras que los separaban de poder sentir directamente ese contacto.<p>

Besaba cada centímetro del perdedor de Jounouchi, marcandolo con sus dientes, lamiendo las marcas, succionando otros puntos, los puntos sensibles, delicados, de importancia, los visibles y los menos accesibles. Todo ese cuerpo le pertenecía a él, y nada más a él. Nadie debía tocarlo y si alguien lo veía, se darían cuenta que era de su propiedad. Así era Kaiba Seto de territorial. Igual que un felino.

Los jadeos del rubio eran cada vez más audibles, su espalda se arqueaba en cada toque, y sus ojos rogaban. Rogaban por más.

"_Por favor…_" Suplicó.

"_¿Hn?... ¿Por favor que?_" Sonrió entre lamidas el castaño.

Katsuya se mordió el labio inferior. Ese bastardo. "_Sabes que quiero…_"

Y lo sabía, pero era más delicioso escucharlo suplicar, pero esta vez no sería todo tan fácil. "_Te puedo dar lo que quieres, pero si te apegas a mis reglas._"

El rubio golpeó su cabeza contra el cojín del sillón. Ese maldito ricachón y sus tontas reglas que siempre llevaban lo mejor para el castaño y no había nunca ganancia para el rival. Eran siempre sucias trampas pero esa lengua y ese aliento cálido entre sus muslos no lo dejaban pensar. No dejaban que se concentraran y menos lo iba a poder hacer cuando Kaiba le dijera que tenía que hacer. "_¿Q-que?_"

"_Usaremos otro tipo de lubricante._" Susurró apenas audible para Jou. Esa lengua acercándose cada vez más a dónde el cuerpo de Katsuya necesitaba más atención.

"_¡Lo que sea, pero hazlo ya!_" Gimió moviendo involuntariamente sus caderas, buscando más contacto.

El ojiazul sonrío, lamiendo la punta de la hombría de Katsuya, recolectando el líquido pre seminal que se formaba, jugueteando, para luego lamer la longitud. Se sentía bien. Se sentía muy bien para el rubio, y sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria lo demostraban.

Kaiba succionaba completamente su hombría, subiendo, bajando, jugando con la lengua, causando un zumbido con su garganta, haciéndole llegar olas de placer al más joven. No necesitaba nada, el sabor de Katsuya al besarlo y el de ahora, eran suficientes para degustarse.  
>Succionando después solamente la punta y con sus manos envolviendo la longitud de Katsuya, acariciándolo. No iba a aguantar mucho, y Seto no planeaba liberarlo tan rápido.<p>

Retirándose, tomó el frasco de nutella, ya abierto, y tomando una cantidad considerable con los dedos, lo embarró en tres de sus dedos y con una sonrisa, introdujo uno lleno de la crema de avellana y chocolate en Katsuya, quién se arqueo un poco e hizo un gesto. Se sentía tan espeso, y caliente. No era cálido, era caliente y todo eso le incomodaba algo.

Seto introdujo un segundo dedo, y después de sentir su joven amante acostumbrarse, utilizó otro más.

"_¿Qué tal tu nutella?_"

"_E-es… ¿Tenías que utilizarla?_" Se quejó.

"_Te gustará._" Aseguró.

Al escuchar a Jounouchi ahogar gemidos y empujar sus caderas contra sus dedos, era el momento de retirar la atención que le estaba dando. Eso, antes de que terminara el juego.  
>Katsuya soltó un gemido de decepción, quería más. Y odiaba que cada vez que empezaba a sentirse bien, Seto se retirara.<p>

Tomando nuevamente el frasco, el castaño tomo un poco más de nutella con sus manos y llenó su miembro con ella. Con tu otra mano terminó por acomodarse bien entre las piernas de su amante, separándolas más, subiendo una al respaldo del sillón y posicionándose en la entrada. "_¿Listo?_" Preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta, era más bien un aviso.

Entró en él. Entró con cuidado, lentamente, lo más lento que podía. Y sentía… Sentía como todo era más suave, más 'espeso', y aunque no ayudaba mucho para lubricar al rubio, era una buena sensación. Quizá jugar con la comida no era buena idea, pero se sentía tan bien. Y lo que se siente bien, no puede estar mal.

Estando completamente dentro del no volvió a moverse. Se quedaría ahí hasta que Katsuya le diera la señal de que podía continuar.  
>Una mano se apodero de un brazo de Kaiba, el cual se apoyaba en el respaldo, y encajó sus uñas en él. La otra mano solo capturó la muñeca del castaño, y al siguiente segundo, las caderas de Katsuya se movieron, pidiendo que Seto marcara el paso. <em>Ya<em>.

No se movió de inmediato. Sus labios chocaron con los de Jou, lamiendo, mordisqueando un poco, para luego bajar al cuello y colocarse ahí. Escondiendo su cara en el momento que empezó a salirse del rubio. Lento. Suave. Con tiempo.

Un lloriqueo. Un lloriqueo de Katsuya. Necesitaba tanto a Seto y él sólo jugaba con su paciencia.

Seto soltó un bufido, y volvió a entrar en él. No quería hacerlo sufrir, pero quería que sintiera lo delicado que podía ser con él. Era lento para que sintiera cada centímetro de él poseyéndolo, cada centímetro de él reclamándolo. Sólo quería que sintiera más.  
>Salió de su escondite y beso la frente del rubio, luego ambos ojos. Quería que los cerrara, de esa forma sentiría el doble.<p>

Y así lo hizo Katsuya, y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Un gemido quedo.

El castaño cambio de ritmo y posición al volver a entrar en su pareja, y al hacerlo, éste soltó un pequeño grito. Ese era el punto. Ese exactamente.  
>Sonrío mirando a un Jounouchi, éste aun con sus ojos cerrados, labios rosas, brillantes y entre abiertos, jadeando, arqueando la espalda en placer y moviendo sus caderas en contra de las embestidas de Kaiba, las cuales se hacían cada vez más rítmicas, más profundas, más desesperadas.<p>

Se volvió a posicionar entre el cuello de su rubio, susurrando todo lo que podía hacer con él en ese instante, lo atractivo que se veía en ese estado de placer, lo apretado que era y lo bien que se sentía, para luego empezarle a hablar sucio. No un sucio degradante, sino, uno que le hiciera llegar a Katsuya al éxtasis de una forma más rápida, más placentera.

No necesito más que dos estocadas más, y encajando sus uñas en la tersa piel de el presidente de Kaiba Corp, Katsuya alcanzó el orgasmo. Tres estocadas más, y Kaiba al suyo.

Las piernas del castaño temblaban. La fuerza que había utilizado, la fricción y el la actividad previa las habían cansado, y sin pensarlo mucho, recargo su peso completo en Jou, abrazando el cuerpo más pequeño que tenía aun una respiración acelerada, igual que él.  
>Los brazos del rubio lo envolvieron también en un suave abrazo, y no solo sus brazos, sus piernas también, no queriendo que se retirara de dentro de él.<p>

Abrió los ojos y levantó un poco su cabeza, besando el cabello castaño del ricachón. Besando ese cabello que se pegaba a la frente del ojiazul por el sudor, un beso más en la frente y cuando Seto pensaba que todo era dulzura, un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su oreja derecha. Katsuya lo había mordido

"_¿Sabes que es lo más desagradable que me has metido?_" Dijo entre bocanadas de aire.

"_Eso no es nada comparado con lo que tengo planeado para el siguiente fin de semana._" Le regaló una sonrisa malévola, cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose en el cuello del rubio, respirando su aroma. La película se había acabado, así que no había necesidad de volver la atención a ésta.


End file.
